Truth or Dare: Pool Party!
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Yugi decides to throw a pool party, and everyone is invited! Kinda AU and kinda OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare: Pool Party!

By Sashi Mizumoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or really, even the plot. I mean, this has been used so many times. XD;

A/N: I haven't touched this in like, 3 years. I decided to repost this and totally change it. I hope everyone likes this version better. This was my most reviewed story, with 157 reviews. But now, they will all disappear. Sigh. T.T

Chapter 1: Yugi's Pool Idea

Yugi was bored. Plain and simple. He had just watched the end of the news, and heard it was the hottest day of the year. He fanned out his white t-shirt, sweat running down his neck. Suddenly, it hit him. He should have a pool party! He raced for the phone and started dialing numbers furiously.

Tea had been lounging on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had just gotten back from dance practice and she was exhausted. She didn't even have the strength to change out of her practice clothes. As she rolled over onto her stomach, the phone started to ring loudly. Clutching her head and letting out a groan, she gently moved off the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Yugi could hear the fatigue in Tea's voice, so he decided to try to make this a quick call.

"Hi Tea. It's Yugi."

"Oh, hi Yugi! What's up?"

"Nothing much. You sound really tired. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, I just came back from dance practice. She was really pushing us today!"

"Oh, then maybe you're too tired to come…"

"Come to what? Tell me Yugi!"

"Well, I'm having a pool party. Can you come? Or are you too worn-out?"

"You can count me in! I need something to get rid of all my stress!"

"Tell me about it! I was also wondering if you could help me spread the word to the guys about the party."

"Sure! I'll call Joey!"

"Alright, I'll call Seto and Tristan."

"O.K! But what time is the party?"

"Just come over my house in half an hour, ok? Bye!"

Yugi hung up and Tea bounced off her bed, now rejuvenated. She smiled happily and dug through her drawers looking for a swimsuit.

'I wonder what I'll wear…'

Seto thought, no, KNEW, he was going to die of heat if he didn't get out of his house. His air conditioner had broken, and everyone in the house was dying from the heat. He had called for a technician, but naturally, he didn't know if they were even coming. Even Mokuba, who usually had a lot of energy, was just lying down on the couch, staring at the wall. Suddenly, Seto's cell phone rang. He answered it, though quite slowly. He needed coffee. COLD coffee.

"Hello?" Seto's voice sounded dull and angry, which definitely discouraged Yugi quite a bit. However, he was not intent on giving up easily.

"Hi Seto! It's Yugi!"

"What do you want, runt?"

Yugi inwardly sighed, almost ready to give up, but he continued anyway. "Seto, be nice. I just wanted to invite you to a pool party. Everyone's going to be there. And you know, I thought it would be nice to invite you too."

Seto grunted and put down the phone, thinking logically for a moment. It would definitely benefit for himself. He would get to swim in a cold pool and feel much more relaxed. In addition, if he could also manage to bring Mokuba along, he would feel a lot better.

However, what about the cons? He would have to hang out with Yugi, and that was never pleasant. He hated hanging around someone who seemed so much better than he did. Moreover, there was the trouble of Fido. Knowing Yugi, he would definitely invite Fido. And he knew how that would turn out. Then there was the problem of Tea. Her friendship speeches had gotten old very quickly, and he didn't want to hear another one incase he did something that she would consider "bad". Nevertheless, he didn't know when his air conditioner would be fixed, so…

"Hello? Seto?"

Yugi's voice interrupted Seto's thoughts, and he decided instantly, though it was against his better judgment.

"So can you come?"

"I can only come to the party if Mokuba can. I'm stuck babysitting him while the folks are away." (A/N: I know, his folks are really dead, but in my story, they aren't. Sorry about that. ..;)

"Of course Mokuba can come! So, the party will be in half an hour. Ok? Do you know where my house is?"

"I'll find out. Later."

With that done, Seto hung up his phone, and took out his wallet from his trench coat pocket. He searched through his pictures, and finally found the picture He was looking for. It was a nice headshot of Tea.

A/N: Wow! So I guess everyone is going to be their! As well as a lot of OC's. x.x; And why does Seto have a headshot of Tea? . We all know why. XD And if you don't, go read some of my other Yu-Gi-Oh fanfictions. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare: Pool Party!

By Sashi Mizumoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or really, even the plot. I mean, this has been used so many times. XD; I do own Chaki, Haruko, and Michiko.

A/N: Yeah, I'm making three OC's. So please don't be mad. T.T Their names are: Chaki, Haruko, and Michiko. Please don't hate them! Give them a chance! XD;;

Chapter 2: Let the Pool Party Begin!

It was 1:25. Yugi decided to head out to my pool and relax. Yugi lowered himself into the pool, and looked down at his new swim trunks, which had stars and moons on them. When he heard people talking, he looked up and saw that some of his guests had arrived. It was Chaki, Haruko, and Michiko. They had just transferred from America, and they had been accepted happily. Michiko hardly had time to hang out with the group because she was working on writing her novels all the time. Her sharp green eyes were hidden behind black thick-rimmed glasses, and her freckled face usually had a frown plastered on it. Her red hair was in two braided pigtails. Sometimes she had the opportunity to meet and talk to Yami, who was usually the only person she would talk to. However, she actually didn't really know anyone else in this group, so Yugi had decided to invite her with the promise that Yami would be there. Chaki had been getting along very well with Bakura actually, and Yugi could see why. The two of them were very quiet and reserved. Chaki had dyed her hair black and had it in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her purple eyes were soft, and it was hard to lie to her. She was wearing a soft pink one piece with a butter yellow towel hanging over her shoulder. Finally, there was Haruko, who had lived in Japan for 10 years before she had to move to America for 5 years because of her father's business. Yugi had actually been good friends with Haruko when they were little. Now that she was back, she had changed drastically. Well, everything except her height. She was still shorter than Yugi was! Her short brown hair was in two tiny pigtails, and her blue eyes glistened happily. She was wearing a hot pink bikini and had a baby blue towel around her waist. Yugi couldn't stop thinking about how great she looked. In fact, he thought she looked beautiful. Yugi finally came back to reality from his stupor, and saw that Haruko had lowered herself into the pool as well, and was swimming towards him. Yugi felt heat rise to his cheeks, but he attempted to brush it away quickly before Haruko noticed.

"Hi Yugi. Is anyone else here yet?" Haruko gave Yugi a small smile and all Yugi could do was just stare.

Luckily, for him, some of the other guests started to arrive. Yugi looked over at the others and smiled. They were up to trouble, he was sure of that much.

Joey, who was sporting some new dark green trunks, had been pushed into the pool by Tristan, who was wearing navy blue trunks, and was now attempting to pull Tristan in with him. Yugi inwardly chuckled, shaking his head. He wondered how they could still act so childishly at their age.

"Hey Yugi! What's happening?" Joey gave him a grin and finally gave a tug at Tristan's ankle. Tristan toppled in and made a huge splash. As Mai entered in a leopard print bikini, she was covered in water. She let out a small squeal and stumbled backwards. She tripped into a table and glared at Joey and Tristan.

"I'm going to kill you guys!"

Joey ignored the threat and listened to Yugi talk as Tristan swam as far away as he could from the glowering Mai.

"Hi Joey! I like your new swim trunks. Now much is happening yet. I can't wait for everyone to get here!"

Joey grinned, his boyish face lighting up. Suddenly, he looked over at the angry form of Mai and started to swim away with a high ferocity. Yugi chuckled, and returned his attention to Haruko. With a small smile, and a little bit of disappointment in his heart, he said, "Listen, I'll talk to you later, O.K.?"

"O.K.!" Haruko smiled and Yugi could feel the common "butterflies" fluttering in his stomach.

Joey saw Yugi talking to Haruko and chuckled nonchalantly. 'He was always the charmer with women.'

Joey had finally managed to climb out of the pool, when he was pushed in again. Only this time, it wasn't by Tristan.

"Mai! Why did you push me in?" Joey pretended to whine like a puppy and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Well, hot stuff, I couldn't resist." She winked at him jokingly, and he suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the pool, a grin making its way onto his face.

"Well, how do you like that Mai?"

Instead of a reply, Joey could feel himself getting dunked underwater. He shouted, but only to be reminded that he was underwater. Water poured into his mouth, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and inwardly smirked.

Mai must have realized this because Joey felt himself being pulled out of the pool. He could faintly hear screams, sobs, and gasps, as well as a voice calling his name.

He felt soft lips against his and could feel air coming into his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Mai's petite body was on top of his. Everyone else was surrounding him, and he suddenly snapped out of his reverie.

"Hey Mai, you really couldn't resist, could you?" He smirked as a crimson blush formed slowly and she quickly got off him, stomping away. Everyone else chuckled innocently, and bent down to see how Joey was doing.

After about 15 more minutes, everyone had shown up at the party. Yugi, Haruko, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Chaki, Michiko, Yami, and Yami Bakura. ( A/N: I know that the Yami's don't really have their own bodies, but, well, I want them to. Just a little note. :D) Yugi finally got everyone to calm down, and started to speak.

"O.K., now that everyone is here, I have one thing to ask."

Everyone looked at him with interest, especially Haruko. He had to hold down a blush when she waved to him.

"I was just going to ask if you guys wanted to play a game!"

"Sure!" Everyone yelled.

"How about Marco Polo?" Serenity asked.

"Nah, too annoying." Joey shot back.

"That's because you're always it. How 'bout Chicken?" Mai said, with Joey glaring at her in the background.

"We can't play that game. Some people here are too heavy for that game, like Fido." Seto said with a grin.

"What did I say about you calling me Fido? " Joey screamed. He swam over to Seto to try and beat him up, but Seto ended up mauling Joey easily.

Yugi sweatdropped. While everyone else was fighting, Haruko swam over to him. He could see a look of pure concern as she asked, "What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi sighed heavily. "Well, I'm trying to figure out what game to play, and now everybody's fighting."

"Just leave it to me." She winked at him and quickly got out of the pool.

At the top of her lungs, she screamed, "How about we play truth or dare? "

"O.K." Everyone said in a calm voice. Yugi sighed. Haruko was always the one to get everyone to calm down.

"O.K.!" Yugi said. "Who should go first?"

"I think you should Yugi. It's your party." Joey said. He looked over at Mai and wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and Mai turned her head with disgust.

Joey asked, "O.K. Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Um, Truth, I guess…"

A/N: Wow, the first paragraph was so long! But, it was needed to show how the three OC's looks like. If I didn't have it, you would have to guess how they looked. So, yeah. ..; Suggestions for truths or dares will be taken into consideration. Unlike the first version of this fanfiction, I will NOT put anyone into the story. It was much too confusing. XD;


End file.
